Les avantages de l'hiver
by ShiroYatta96
Summary: Mozart veut un professeur de patin et Salieri est désigner de force pour le plus grand plaisir de son élève ! Mozart/Salieri
1. Chapter 1

**Les bons côtés de l'hiver ...**

Et bien toujours moi et mes idées bizarres. Mais en voyant de la neige ce matin, j'ai écrit ça à la va-vite. Je sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a inspiré. Donc un Wolfi/Tonio ^^

Antonio Salieri observait avec un mélange d'amusement et d'effarement son rival de toujours, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, tomber pour la énième fois sur la glace recouvrant désormais un petit lac isolé près de la forêt. Il hésitait entre le railler et le soutenir. Après tout, le blondinet en face de lui ne s'en priverait pas sa place. Il en était à ce cruel dilemme, lorsque le principal concerné l'apostropha:

- Salieri, comment faites-vous donc pour tenir debout ? Il n'y a pas dire, je préfère l'eau dans son état naturel.

" C'est drôle, pensa l'italien, moi c'est exactement tout le contraire. "

- C'est pourtant simple, Mozart. Néanmoins, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ma présence est-elle nécessaire àvos progrets en patinage ?

- Tout simplement parce que j'avais envie de passer un moment avec vous, répliqua le génie avec cette simplicité qui le caractérisait tant, cessez d' être si rabat joie !

Le compositeur soupira, mais intérieurement, il souriait devant l'insouciance de son rival et ami. Le génie était venu le déranger chez lui à 6h du matin avec comme projet d'apprendre à patiner sur la glace. Ce n'était ni la première, et ni sûrement la dernière, proposition farfelue de l'aimé des Dieux, aussi Antonio n'en fut pas surpris, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d' éprouver une vive contrariété tout le long du trajet, avant de se laisser emporter à son tour par la beautée de la glace et de la neige. L'hiver était de loin la période préféré de l'italien, même s'il n'aurait su l'expliquer. Peut-être parce que cette saison lui correspondait comme un gant. Et puis l'Amadeus était si mignon emmitouflé dans son épais manteau. A ces pensées douteuses, Salieri se mit mentalement deux belles claques mentales; le froid avait du avoir raison de lui.

- Salieri, ne restez pas planter comme un poteau et rejoignez-moi ! s' écria Mozart au bout de la quarante-septième glissade.

Avec un petit sourire, le compositeur officiel de la Cour s'exécuta, produisant des arabesques et des cercles sur l' épaisse couche de glace, multipliant sauts et figures complexes, son long manteau noir flottant dans son sillage. Le jeune prodige en était bouche bée. Lorsque l'italien s'arrêta devant lui, essouflé , le blond laissa éclater sa joie.

- C'est magnifique, Salieri ! Comment avez-vous appris tout cela ? Moi-même arrive à peine à tenir debout ! Vous avez une classe folle ainsi !

- N'exagérons rien, sourit le brun, fier de son coup.

- C'est décidé, s'emporta le compositeur, à la fin de cette journée, je dois savoir reproduire chacun des gestes que vous m'avez montré !

Aussitôt, le sourire précédemment cité fondit comme neige au soleil. Un silence de quelques secondes passa, puis le brun reprit:

- A la fin de la journée ... ?

- Oui, s'exclama Wolfi, déterminé.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura d'un air effaré le pauvre Salieri, mais Mozart, vous savez bien que c'est impossible. Comme vous me l'avez dit vous même, vous ne savez même pas tenir debout.

- Et bien vous m'apprendrez, sourit insolemment son interlocuteur. Avec un si bon professeur, ce ne sera qu'une affaire de quelques heures.

L'italien crut abandonner devant l'enthousiasme débordant de son rival. Mais se reprenant au dernier moment, il s'éloigna dignement.

- Je vous laisse à vos idées folles, Mozart, je retourne mon bureau, j'ai du travail, moi.

Il ignora superbement la mine dépité du blondinet et s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsque l' élu des Dieux tomba brusquement. C' était une fois de trop. Toute la neige retenue par les hauts arbres bordant le lac s'écroula, et nos deux compositeurs furent complètement cernés. Un mur de neige de plus de 10m de haut. Le brun n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mozart, lui, éclata de rire.

- Et bien je crains que vous n'ayez plus le choix Salieri.

_Reviews ? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici la suite de cette petite fic Tonio/Wolfi ! Dans cet épisode palpitant, Salieri va enfin se rendre compte d'une chose: il ne peut se passer du p'tit blondinet ! ;D Ce chapitre est surtout porté sur la romance et donc pas très drôle j'en suis navré U.U Un nouveau personnage va également faire son apparition ! ^^ Bonne lecture ! _

**Les avantages de l'hiver:**

Antonio Salieri se demandait pour la dixième fois pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre son rival incontesté faire du patinage... enfin, essayer de faire du patinage. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas appeler patinage une série de chutes interminables. Le compositeur officiel de la Cour était assis sur un tas de neige, les bras croisés et la mine renfrogné tandis que Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart retentait pour la soixante-sixième fois de tenir debout sur la glace. Oui, il avait compté, de toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, alors...

Lui et Mozart étaient bloqués par la neige et n'avaient comme moyen de sortie que de creuser ou d'attendre que la neige fonde. Ou que quelqu'un vienne leur porter secours. A cette idée, le visage sombre de l'italien s'éclaira imperceptiblement d'espoir.

- Mozart ? s'écria-t-il subitement.

- Oui ? répondit le génie en essayant vainement de ne pas tomber en battant des bras.

- Est-ce que vous avez prévenu Constance du lieu où vous alliez ?

- Euh... et bien non, pourquoi ?

Salieri hésitait entre se taper le front avec sa main ou assassiner le prodige. Il opta pour la première option, puisque même mort, le fantôme de son rival reviendrait le narguer. Et puis, il devait bien avouer que sa vie sans Wolfgang serait bien ennuyeuse. En y réfléchissant bien, sa vie sans l'autrichien et sa musique serait... Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver de mots pour décrire cette sensation qui lui tenaillait le coeur. Sa vie sans son sourire insolent, son insouciance enfantine, sa bonne humeur quotidienne, sa beauté angélique et sa présence rassurante. Et puis, sans sa musique, parviendrait-il encore à vivre ? Non, probablement pas. C'est à ce moment qu'Antonio Salieri réalisa que sa vie sans Mozart n'était rien. Cette révélation le frappa de plein fouet, comme une vérité qu'il s'était cachée depuis longtemps. Il suffoquait presque, les larmes aux yeux, avant de les rouvrir pour tomber nez à nez avec l'Amadeus qui le fixait d'un air inquiet. Aussitôt, sans raison, l'italien s'empourpra. Il mit ce fait étrange sur le compte de la fatigue, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était se voiler la face.

- Tout va bien, Salieri ? Vous êtes tout pâle.

" A cause de qui ? " se retint de s'exclamer le brun, furieux pour on ne sait qu'elle raison.

- Oui, nul besoin de vous inquiétez pour moi, Mozart, répliqua-t-il donc sèchement.

- Ne me mentez pas Salieri, le réprima le blond, vous feriez mieux de voir un médecin.

- Et comment voulez-vous donc que je vois un médecin alors que nous sommes coincé ici par votre faute ? explosa l'italien.

Son interlocuteur le fixa un instant sans rien dire, puis les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il s'exclama:

- Vous m'en voulez, Salieri ?

A cet instant, Antonio était bien incapable de lui en vouloir alors que Wolfgang lui sortait le grand jeu: son regard de chien battu voilé par les larmes. Face à cette bouille adorable, même le pire des assassins se mettrait à gagatiser, alors le brun fondit et lui assura que non, il ne lui en voulait pas. A ces paroles, l'élu des Dieux eut un sourire de trois kilomètres de long et se jeta dans les bras de son rival.

- Merci, Antonio. Bon, et si tu m'apprenais enfin à patiner ?

Finalement, la vie sans Mozart ne devait pas être si terrible, songea Salieri en s'imaginant étranglé le blond sauvagement. Puis, de mauvaise grâce, il se leva et lui expliqua patiemment les techniques de base. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'italien, épuisé, s'écroula dans la neige, le ventre gargouillant désagréablement. Wolfgang s'étala à ses côtés, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Antonio ?

- Hum ?

- J'aime ces moments-là, pas toi ?

- Si, finit par marmonner le compositeur officiel de la Cour après un court silence, j'adore m'allonger dans la neige par un froid glacial le ventre vide et essayer d'apprendre à patiner à un pingouin.

L'Amadeus éclata d'un grand rire franc, puis sembla réfléchir intensément.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda le brun, légèrement inquiet. Mozart qui réfléchit, ça présage toujours un malheur.

- Pour toi, je ressemble à un pingouin ? finit par lâcher son homologue, songeur.

Après une seconde de réflexion, Salieri devait bien admettre que Wolfgang n'avait rien d'un pingouin. Un chat à la limite ou un lion peut-être. Un félin fier de lui et arrogant. Et imaginer le blond avec des oreilles de chat était ...

L'italien ne put réprimer un petit rire bas. L'autrichien se jeta aussitôt sur lui.

- Tu te moques de moi ? s'écria-t-il en le couvrant de chatouilles.

Ils finirent tous deux morts de rire par terre dans la neige après un combat acharné. Salieri ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant rit. Il voulu se relever mais son rival ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion en se jetant de nouveau sur lui pour s'étaler sur son torse. Le brun était pétrifié, ne sachant comment réagir.

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Tout une ribambelle de petits anges blonds qui chantaient Thriller ( me demander pas pourquoi ... -_-''' ) complètement déchaînés, jetant des tomates un peu partout.

Quand soudain, un jeune homme à la longue chevelure rousse et aux traits androgynes, sortit d'un trou qu'il avait creusé dans la neige. Il écarquilla de grands yeux verts étonnés, puis sourit insolemment.

- Je dérange à ce que je vois.

_J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont apprécier mes fics et surtout Kilia93 que j'encourage vivement à continuer ses superbes fics ! _

_Reviews ? =D_


End file.
